Harry's Night With Hermione
by JekyllHyde1
Summary: Harry gets a surprise invite from Hermione on his birthday.


Harry's night with Hermione.

Harry was breathing heavily as he stood there looking at the ceiling of the closet trying hard to ignore the noise outside of his fellow students walking by just hoping they wouldnt open the door, Harry looked down and couldnt  
believe Luna Lovegood was sucking his cock 'Oh my god' Harry thought as he ran his hands through her dirty blonde hair as her head went back and forth on his cock. Harry could hear the gagging noise coming from Luna as he  
stood there trying not to collapse from the pleasure coming from below "My god Luna I'm about to cum" he told her as she thrust his cock down her throat and that was too much for him so he burst and came down her throat.  
Luna stood up licking her lips and swallowing every drop of cum she could "Happy birthday Harry" she said with such a sexy grin on her face that said she wanted more "Come by tomorrow and ill give you more sexy" he said in reply  
grabbing her chin and kissing her gently on the lips, as he slipped out the closet nobody was around thank god so he rushed off to the great hall for dinner and to meet up with Hermione and Ron. As Harry walked into the great hall  
he could see Hermione and Ron sitting across from eachother with some gifts between them so he sat down next to Hermione. "Happy Birthday" thay said in unison as he sat down "Thanks guys, sorry i was late i got caught up"  
he replied trying not to smile at the thaught of Luna on her knees, Harry grabbed one of the presents and began to open it "That ones mine" said Ron with a big smile as Harry opened it up to find a packet of bertie botts every flavour beans  
"Thanks Ron I'll enjoy these later" "come Harry open mine" Hermione said with a grin that could only be described as mischevious and flirty. Inside his other present Harry found a notebook "Its so you can write down notes in class  
and remember stuff" Hermione said as he looked it over 'what was with the grin earlier?' Harry thought to himself as he opened it up which was when he saw it (Come to my room later and ill give you the best birthday gift ever)  
written inside with a cute heart next to it "Thanks Hermione it's great" he said to her while looking into her lustful eyes "Its just a notebook" Ron said confused. Later that night Harry was lying in bed wide awake just waiting until  
finally it was time to go so he slowly and quietly got up and snuck off to Hermione's room. Harry opened her door slowly taking in the room and thats when he saw it... Hermione lying on her bed absolutely naked on her side looking at him,  
her perky tits with little nipples looked so yummy and her legs were so long he started to get weak at the knees and then his eyes went up her legs and he was staring at her pussy, it was nice and tight looking and a bit pink and looked wet  
from what he could see. All he wanted to do in that moment was to fuck her but he had to be patient and take it slow so he could enjoy her as much as possible. "Come on over here" Hermione said waking harry from his trance, he moved towards  
her and slid off his clothes as he moved over and the moment his pants came off his cock bounced up to attention "Oh my god Harry, its so big!" Hermione said getting closer and reaching out and grabbing it in both hands. She looked  
at it in amazement until Harry put his hands in her hair and pulled her in so he slid it right in her mouth "Look up at me while you suck it" he said to her as she started to move back and forth sliding her tongue around it as she moved  
making it feel so good, she started to twist her head a bit to make it feel better as she had her eyes locked to his. Harry couldnt believ his eyes, his best friend was sucking his cock and she was loving it. Harry could feel his cock getting harder and pulsing  
as he was building up to cum "I want to cum on your face" he said to her, he pulled out of her mouth and cum burst forth from his cock and splashed all over her forehead and nose running slowly down her face as he kept cumming untill he was  
done "Fuck Hermione your fucking great" he said falling onto the bed next to her "I love your cum on my face and i want you to fuck me while i have cum on my face" she said bennding her knees so her ass was pointed up and her tits  
pressed into the bed. Harry couldnt resist when he saw her like that, legs spread ass in the air ready for his cock. He stood next to the bed and slid his still erect cock into her slightly "just slam it in and pound me hard, i like it rough" Hermione  
said as he began trying to move backwards to get his cock in so he just pushed it right in as deep as he could "Oh fuck your big, give it to me hard!" She said through her moans of pleasure. Harry grabbed her hair and started pulling on it so her headx went  
up and back a bit as he began thrusting it into her over and over 'I cant believe shes such a slut' Harry thought as he pounded her tight pussy, back and forth he went thrusting deep moaning as he did almost as loud as Hermione's moans  
as she said "Fuck me harder and cum in me" so he did, he grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her so they went straight back along her body and he started thrusting harder and he knew he couldnt hold out for to long so he slowed and pulled out then  
flipped her over and slid back in and held her close to him as he started fucking her again. Harry pulled her even closer so her tits were pressed against him which turned him on more so he kissed her as they moaned with her tongue in his mouth  
he grabbed her tongue with his and began to suck on her tongue while still fucking her hard as they kised, "Im about to cum" said harry as they stopped kissing "Just cum in me, i used a potion earlier so i wont get pregnant" as she said that  
his cock pulsed and cum came shooting out into her wet pussy and he slowly pulled out and Hermione collapsed on the bed worn out and cum dripping from her used pussy. "Im going to do this to you a lot" Harry said to hermione as he got dressed  
and headed for the door, looking back he saw Hermione grin "Im your fuck toy Harry Potter, just yours"

Will Continue with more girls...


End file.
